What happened to Gordo?
by crystalmeth-car
Summary: Gordo disapeared a year ago and Lizzie wants to know the truth about what happened
1. The Party

What Happen to Gordo?  
  
~ This time last Year ~  
  
It was 8:00 and Lizzie was getting ready for her big night out with her  
boyfriend Ben and her two best friends Gordo and Miranda, none of them actually new were they were going accept for Ben who had arranged for them to go to Kate's fancy dress party because that would be the best place for  
him to make love to Lizzie.  
  
Beep beep, Lizzie herd Ben's car arrive and ran to him before her mom could  
lecture her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie", the group said.  
  
"Hey guys, so were are we going Ben?"  
  
"Well first of all we are stopping at a costume shop and then we are going to Kate's fancy dress party"  
  
"Do we have to go I hate Kate's parties, she didn't even invite us, how are we going to get in"  
  
"Last year I tutored Kate in math's and she promised to let me and my friends to go to any of her parties and Gordo I herd Parker McKenzie is going to be there so I guess you wont hate this party"  
  
They were in costume and were traveling to Kate's party, Lizzie was as Cinderella, Miranda was as Snow White, Ben was as a gorilla and Gordo was a mad scientist.  
  
Gordos POV: I cant believe Ben he knows I hate Kate, I bet the only reason we are going to this party is because he wants to do it with Lizzie, she deserves way better he gets fucking Ds in all of his subjects!!!! I love Lizzies costume she looks beautiful, tonight I am going to confess my feelings for her and hopefully she will dump Ben and my life will be like a fairy tale.  
  
When they arrived at the party Lizzie and Ben went up stairs and Miranda went over and started to flirt with Ethan Craft, ever since Lizzie and Ben started going out Miranda felt left out so now she spends all her spare time with the popular boys, none of them have asked her out yet but she still has faith. Gordo got a beer and sat on the stairs by him self thinking about what to say to Lizzie.  
  
Upstairs Lizzie is sitting on the bed while Ben is in the bathroom.  
  
"Ben what are we doing in here, I don't think we should leave Gordo alone too long, you no how he is with alcohol'  
  
"Lizzie stop worrying, he will be fine, he goes to those alcoholic classes every week, he's a smart guy he musta learnt something"  
  
"mmm, I guess your right, but any way can we go back down to the party"  
  
"Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie, tonight we are going to do something special, we have been going out for eight months now and I think we should we should have sex"  
  
"Well I don't we are only 16, and what about our morals, we should have sex when were married or deeply in love"  
  
"come on Lizzie, I don't you love me?"  
  
"I love you but I'm not ready to have sex and if you cant under stand that we're over!"  
  
"ok but when your ready just tell me ok"  
  
"ok, but it wont be for awhile"  
  
Ben POV: I cant believe that bitch, she wont be ready in 30 years and what's with her and that fag Gordo I have had enough of him tonight I'm going to put him in his place!  
  
Gordo was drinking his 5th beer when Ben and Lizzie came out of the bed room, even thou he was drunk he could tell they hadn't done any thing and that Ben was mad.  
  
"Hey Gordo, how many beers have you had" Lizzie said sitting down with him with a worried face.  
  
" um around five or six, why"  
  
"you know your only supposed to have two, hasn't your class taught you any thing?"  
  
"Gordo, I think I should drop you home" Ben said joining them.  
  
"No I'm fine I wont drink any more I promise"  
  
"I'm going to stay with Gordo so he's ok, what time are you going to drop us home?"  
  
"around 12, I'm going to go see Miranda, ill be back soon"  
  
miranda was sitting on ethans lap when ben came.  
  
Hey guys, Miranda, Gordo drank to much and we might need your help"  
  
"Cant you guys do it on your own, me and ethan are going o kates room for a while when were finished ill help, ok" "fine, see you then"  
  
Ben arrived back at the satairs to seen Gordo crying, which he had never seen before.  
  
'hey Gordo whats wrong" ben said and gave lizzie a puzzled look.  
  
"my parents are going to be soo mad, I feel or woozy" Gordo cried.  
  
'Ben can you take him out side and ill get him some water"  
  
Gordo had thrown up a few times but now he was ok but super drunk and would say somethibg he would totally regrete.  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
"Yeah Gordo"  
  
"I have to tell you some thing"  
  
"What is it Gordo, ill for give you if it hurts me because I know your drunk and don't know what your sayong"  
  
"Lizzie I know what im saying ok"  
  
"Ok, now what is it"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, I love you, you are the most beatifull thing in my life and one day I want to mary you, Ben is good to you but doest love you the way I do"  
  
"Oh my god, Gordo, I....I...."  
  
"You fucking loser, I cant believe you said that, of course I love Lizzie and want to marry her, to her your just a unthankfull friend who has a drinking problem" Ben spoke with hatetred  
  
"Shut up you fag you only are using her to have sex, Lizzie tell us who you love?"  
  
"Don't make her break your "  
  
"Guys I cant do this, I love both of you cant we just forget about this"  
  
"Gordo , you know what the only man thing to do here is"  
  
"Nope, and I don't want to"  
  
"we will fight for her" 'Fine then, I will do any thing for Lizzie!" 


	2. The Fight

The fight  
  
Ben and Gordo were getting ready for the big thing, Gordo knew he was going to lose but it was for a good cause, he saw Lizzie crying and Miranda calming her down he had said a special speech to Miranda because he knew that she was just like him, sad about Lizzie and Ben and the fact that no one loved them.  
  
Miranda's POV: I cant believe I was just about to throw my virginity away to Ethan Craft, I'm never going to hang around those horny popular guys again, I hope Lizzie is ok about this, I no I haven't been a good friend to her lately but now its all going to change. This fight is going to make Lizzie feel very awkward, even thou its totally romantic, I hope Ben loses he's a nice guy but not for Lizzie, Gordo is perfect for her and if had given hi more support his drinking problem wouldn't of happened.  
  
Kate had fished out some old boxing gloves for the guys and some board shorts before they started they each gave a mini speech to Lizzie and she gave one back.  
  
"Lizzie, these past eight months have been the best time in my life, I love you with all of my heart and the only reason I'm doing this is to protect you from David Gordon, I know you guys are best friends but if you guys were together he'd get drunk and end up hurting you, I could never allow it, I'm sorry if I hurt Gordo but its only for your safety and remember I will always love you know matter what"  
  
'o Ben, I know this is hard but I love Gordo just as much as you and I would never want to break ether of your hearts, no matter who wins I will not chose out of it, and if I never chose remember I do love you but I would never want to break your heart"  
  
Ben started putting on the blue boxing gloves and taking his shirt off, Ben knew he would win so he was going to play easy on the dork, He wasn't a bad guy he just truly loved Lizzie and had actually meant what he had said to her, to be a good sport he was even going to drop Gordo home.  
  
"I know this is sudden but Lizzie I have known you for my whole life and you have made each day of my life a blast of sunshine, ever since we were little I loved you and I will always, Ben is a good guy and he will beat me tonight if I die remember I love you the way you are so never change"  
  
"Gordo I feel the same but I love Ben as well, I don't care who wins or loses I don't even want you to fight, if you die tonight I will never forgive my self and kill myself to, I love you and have always you have always been a great best friend and you are probably an equally good lover, good luck and I don't want you to do this, but I know you wont listen, I love you"  
  
As they got into the ring the ref (Kate) came in and started the match, Ben was a great boxer and was determined to win, Gordo swung a weak hit but missed, they were a lot heavier then he had expected. Ben hit Gordo in the stomach and wounded him he than took the opportunity to punch him in the face after two hits Gordo was down, Rushing in Kate, Lizzie and Miranda were going to ease the pain with their first aid skills Gordo was as good as new but too embarrassed to face everyone so ran out the front door, Lizzie went to see Ben who was enjoyed all the spotlight.  
  
"Ben, are you ok, we all wanna go home now"  
  
"Soon, I'm gota give autographs"  
  
"Ben you beat Gordo he's embarrassed and in pain, Miranda's staying over my house and we really wanna go home its 12:30 come on"  
  
Ben wasn't listening, he was thrilled, Kate and all the popular girls wanted his autograph, maybe Gordo could have Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie just walk if you cant wait for me ill be ready in 10mins ok"  
  
"fine we will be waiting inside"  
  
Over an hour had passed and Lizzie had went to see Ben.  
  
"Ben its been an hour"  
  
"Would you stop nagging me!!! Fine we will go, gees!!!!!"  
  
"Finally, now lets go find Gordo"  
  
They had been searching for hours and they couldn't find him they had asked everyone if they had seen him but it was the same answer "NO", by this time they were all worried.  
  
"Its 2am in the morning lets go Gordos probably at home crying" Ben was starting to get mad  
  
"What if he's at a bar and really drunk he could get ......"  
  
"Lizzie stop worrying, he's a smart guy, we can call his parents tomorrow to seen if he's all right"  
  
" yeah I guess your right Miranda, lets go my mom is going to kill me"  
  
Lizzie's POV: Miranda's been way nicer to us tonight I hope my mom doesn't get too mad and make her go home, I wonder why Ben was acting so weird tonight he humiliated Gordo wasn't that enough, I'm sooo worried about Gordo I hope he's ok.  
  
That morning Lizzie rang Gordos mom.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon can I please speak to Gordo"  
  
"um Lizzie, Gordo isn't here I fought he was staying over your house tonight?"  
  
"No, last night he got into a fight and after that we didn't see him again"  
  
"we left at 2 and we looked for him but he wasn't there, maybe he's at another friends"  
  
"o Lizzie", Gordos mom broke down in tears, "I called Larry Tugeman and he wasn't there, apart from him you and Miranda are his only friends, I think I will have to call the police"  
  
Lizzie started to cry and said "If you hear from him please call me, I'm sooo worried"  
  
"I will, good bye Lizzie, call me if you hear from him ok"  
  
"I will, bye"  
  
They never found Gordos body or any clues. Most people never mentioned it again, Lizzie and Miranda were heart broken and in their time of grief they formed a great friendship, after Lizzie had gotten over Gordo she and Ben moved into a nice apartment close to their school. Gordos parents moved to New York. Any way it was lizzies senior year and she planed it to be great, tonight Kate was having her annual costume party, Lizzie wasn't going to go but Kate was having a special service for him and had invited her. This time she was going alone and Ben wasn't coming, would this party be fun or déjà vu all over again? 


	3. the party one year later

The Party One Year Later  
  
Lizzie was getting ready to the party the same as before but this time she was thinking about how Gordo disappeared, he might have been abducted, he might of killed him self or ha might of just ran away, Lizzie knew she had to find Gordo so she made a pact to her self, that she would find out about what happened to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie didn't know this but Ben would be coming to the party, Kate didn't want to give Gordo a special party just because he disappeared she wanted to have a fight party and had invited Lizzie so she could nurse the people injured. After Gordo disappeared Ben had no respect for Lizzie any more, in fact him and Kate were having a affair the only reason he was still going out with her was because she was good in bed.  
  
Miranda was coming as well because Kate had told her about the service too, Miranda and Kate had become good friends because she was he only one who new about the secret affair, Ben was planning to dump her in a week and get Miranda to tell her the plan. When Lizzie arrived at the party she could kinda tell it wasn't for Gordo there were blow up pools with mud in the every were and in the back yard there was a big wrestling wring, at that moment Lizzie was very pissed at Kate and couldn't believe that she could disrespect Gordo like that, this time Kate was going to pay!! Lizzie went back inside and saw Miranda watching TV every one else was out side, she sat down and told Miranda her plan to find out what happened to Gordo at first she didn't seem to happy but she fully supported her, just then there was a knock on the door. Lizzie answered the door and to her surprise it was Ben.  
  
"Hello, the party's outside, Ben!!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"O thanks, Kate told me about this, its totally awesome how she's doing this for Gordo, don't you reckon?"  
  
"No!!! How could you think a party like this is "awesome" and since when did you use that word, she is just disrespecting him, that was probably why he disappeared because of that fight!!!"  
  
"Lizzie calm down, I didn't mean to make you soo upset maybe you should rest for a while and then come outside and cheer me on, k"  
  
"I'll think about it but I'm not gonna cheer you on, I'm going to look for any clues from last years fight"  
  
"fine then be like that and I doubt that your gonna find any clues, it was a year ago"  
  
With that Ben stomped out side and Lizzie went and sat on the couch and started crying, Ben never was like that, maybe she did need a rest so she quietly drifted off to sleep and woke up in two hours.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"your at Kate's party its 11o'clock" Miranda replied.  
  
"have you been outside?"  
  
"nah, Its too depressing, are you ok, you slept for like three hours."  
  
"yeah, I might be coming down with the flew or some thing, do you know wear the bathroom is?"  
  
"yeah its up stairs to your right"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
With that Lizzie walked upstairs, before she went to the bathroom she went into Kate's room and looked out the window, she saw every one cheering on the fighters and Ben talking to Ethan Craft. She remembered the fight last year and started to cry, the ring looked exactly the same apart from one thing, Kate wasn't there, she was probably talking to Miranda or something, Lizzie thought and started walking down the hall.  
  
Lizzie saw Kate's cat scratching the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Hello is any one in there?"  
  
There was no answer so Lizzie slowly opened the door and screamed!!! There was Kate hung with some red wire and with the initials G.D cared into her back with a knife. Every one in the house had came up to see what was all the commotion about, most people screamed some people fainted and the other cried.  
  
"Who could of done this?"  
  
"There might be a killer on the lose?"  
  
"I wonder who did it?"  
  
"I think it was that chick who found her"  
  
Every one was totally shocked, Lizzie, Ben, Miranda and Ethan had to go down to the police station to questioned.  
  
At the Police Station, Lizzie's interview.  
  
"So Miss McGuire, were you good friends with Miss Sanders?"  
  
"Um….not really Ive known her for ages but we don't get along well"  
  
"Why were you at miss Sanders house"  
  
"I thought she was having a special service for my friend who disappeared a year ago"  
  
"Are you referring to David Gordon"  
  
"Yes, do you have any new information about his case"  
  
"Miss McGuire lets get back to the reason you're here, ok"  
  
"fine"  
  
'When you went into the bathroom, how did you react" "I screamed"  
  
"Now miss McGuire do you think it was a act of suicide Miss Sanders committed?"  
  
"No, Kate loved herself and had a great life"  
  
"Do you know any one who would have a reason to do this to Miss Sanders?"  
  
"No"  
  
"And last question, do you have any idea what the letters on her back symbolized?"  
  
"No, the only thing that I know about them was that they were my friend Gordo's animals."  
  
'Thank you Miss McGuire, that will be all"  
  
"Do you guys have any idea who killed the girl"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I reckon it was Lizzies boy friend and one of his friends"  
  
"laugh out loud, this isn't scream"  
  
"I love that movie!!!"  
  
"well you retards, I think it was that David Gordon"  
  
"Right Phil, you should really get out more, he's probably dead"  
  
"We don't know that, "he disappeared", soon the her best friend will be gone then her boyfriend we have to catch him"  
  
By that time the rest the police officers were gone, was that what was going to happen only time will tell. 


End file.
